Juntos, pero no revueltos
by xShiruko
Summary: Conjunto de historias cortas inconexas. Parejas varias. [I. MiyuSawa] [II. KanemaruxToujou] [III. Miyukura]
1. I

**Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace le pertenece a Terajima Yuuji, no a mí. _  
><em>**

* * *

><p>I.<p>

* * *

><p>Ajetreo amistoso, se dice Miyuki, luego de un campamento infernal digno del prestigioso Instituto Seidou, es lo último que quiere ver o ser parte.<p>

Pero allí está él, de todas formas; Kuramochi a su lado —que_ casi_ colisionó contra el suelo debido al cansancio junto a él, por lo que terminaron sentándose en el mismo lugar del campo arenoso—, viendo a los regulares y no regulares comer _onigiris _como si la vida se les fuese en ello. Sobre todo Masuko, que se devora tres en un bocado, y Sawamura, que le sigue de cerca. Sería suertudo de su parte si no se atragantara.

Aunque sería divertido ver eso.

—Oh, _senpai_… —llama Haruno a otra de las managers—. Se acabó la leche.

—¿Eh?, ¿cómo… si trajimos tanta?

—¡_Manager-san_! —se escucha bramar tan ruidosamente que Miyuki se obliga a sí mismo a fruncir el ceño. Oír gritar a Sawamura es, corrigiéndose, lo último que quiere ver o ser parte. Pero, _allí está_—. ¡Yo puedo ir por leche, si me lo permiten!

—Sawamura-kun… —Haruno luce algo así como _conmovida_ dentro de sus aires de confusión e inocencia.

Aunque, en realidad, su actitud se debe a que no confía _mucho_ en que Sawamura sea el indicado para salir a comprar, fuera de los dormitorios, con lo despistado que es.

Quizás y se pierde, el pobre.

Por su parte, Miyuki se hace el vidente y jura que puede leerles la mente a las escépticas managers. Porque él está igual; ¿quién mandaría, _solo_, a Sawamura Eijun a comprar, siquiera un paquete de galletas?

Él no.

Es que hay documentación previa que acredita la credibilidad de los hechos que sucederán a continuación. Sawamura saldrá; y de manera inevitable se perderá. Fin.

No es como si Miyuki no le tuviese fe, para nada; pero el chico solía perderse de camino al baño.

_De camino al baño._

—Sí, déjenlo ir. A ver si así se le agotan las pilas de una buena vez —comenta, masticando fuertemente, Isashiki.

Los otros, aun deleitándose con la comida, se impacientan; piden que _alguien_ la vaya a buscar. Cualquier persona, eso no importa; sólo quieren beber leche.

Las managers continúan arguyendo sobre si dejar ir a Sawamura o no, pues tampoco sería sabio abandonar las bandejas repletas de _onigiris _a la deriva, puesto que Masuko viste un aura acosadora hacia la humeante comida.

—Ah, ya sé —dice Kuramochi, mirando de reojo a Miyuki con una media sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro—. Que Miyuki lo acompañe.

Al castaño de lentes le da un tic en el ojo derecho.

Ese tipo… Siempre queriendo burlarse de una u otra forma de él… Miyuki ya está lo suficientemente cansado como para querer hacer de _chaperón_…

—Eh, no… Deberían confiar más en Sawamura —dice el castaño, poco convencido de sus palabras.

Nadie parece escucharle, y todos piensan que la propuesta de Kuramochi es oportuna.

—Miyuki-kun, serías de gran ayuda.

—¡Hyahaha! ¡Tú mismo te habías llamado 'chaperón' antes, así que ahora cumple con tu deber!

—Anda, Miyuki. O si no, no te dejarán en paz. —Cuando oye a Tetsu-san alentarle en su típico tono serio y un _pelín_ divertido, Miyuki se decide por acompañar al pitcher zurdo, con una sonrisa tímida poco habitual en él.

* * *

><p>—Oye, ¿por qué no te apuras? Nos están esperando... —se queja Sawamura, meneando a sus lados bolsas repletas de cajas del contenido cálcico que todos esperan todavía en el campo, sedientos.<p>

A Miyuki no se le apetece apresurarse, siendo sincero. Ha logrado desligarse del ambiente caluroso que le asfixiaba, después de terminar aquel entrenamiento infernal —al menos por el día de hoy—. Ahora, caminando a través del asfalto que luce un creciente tono verdusco en sus bordes, entregándole vida a su gris pasar, observando cómo el sol se esconde justo a un lado de él, cambiando de amarillo a un bermejo violeta, sintiendo la brisa gentil del viento rozarle los brazos desnudos; piensa que podría alargar su estancia ahí, dando pasos lentos, disfrutando del paisaje.

Pero eso es algo que el denso Sawamura no llegaría a comprender aun si se lo dijese, así que no se molesta en absoluto por explicárselo.

—Adelántate si quieres —sugiere despreocupado, sin dirigirle la vista al moreno.

Lo que es innecesario también, porque Sawamura ya no está con él.

«¿A dónde…?», no concluye la interrogante en su mente, pues halla al que está buscando. Sawamura ha dejado las bolsas en algún lugar del pasto que les rodea, y se ha entretenido con algo —que Miyuki no identifica de buenas a primeras— que está relacionado con el común árbol que, de lejos, parece abrazar.

Miyuki decide aproximarse, curioso por saber qué es lo que ha tomado la atención del pitcher zurdo.

—V-ven… ¡aquí! —Sawamura exclama con dificultad, alzando ambos brazos alrededor del frondoso árbol, y aferrando sus piernas al mismo. Tantea, busca; pero Miyuki sigue sin entender qué, sin importar que ahora esté a unos pocos metros de distancia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Ah? —el zurdo se voltea, distrayéndose. Ha sido un segundo, pero cuando se vuelve a girar hacia el árbol, su rostro muestra una expresión aterrorizada—. ¡Mira lo que has hecho, estúpido Miyuki!

No hace falta decir que Miyuki no tiene idea de qué ha hecho.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo pegado como un koala a ese árbol? Bájate de ahí.

Sawamura le mira como si estuviese gritando a los cuatro vientos que Furuya es mejor pitcher que él.

—Estoy cazando escarabajos, _duh_.—Miyuki frunce el entrecejo. Se siente de alguna forma ofendido al ser tratado como idiota por el mismísimo Sawamura Eijun.

«¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo?», quiere decirle, pero se contiene.

—Bueno, ya has tenido suficiente. Vámonos —insta, pero de nuevo Sawamura ha dejado de prestarle atención al mundo exterior para adentrarse en su búsqueda funesta por el insecto que se le escapó momentos antes.

Lo último que Miyuki quiere ver o ser parte, corrigiéndose por tercera vez, es un Sawamura ensimismado en bichitos sucios en vez de dejarle ir de vuelta al Instituto. Pero, _nuevamente_, allí está. Sintiéndose exhausto demás.

—Sa- —hace ademán de llamarle, pero es interrumpido por el aludido.

—¡Lo pillé! ¡Mira, mira! —Sawamura se suelta del agarre hacia el árbol, con algo que mueve sus múltiples y cafés patas, sosteniéndolo en su mano izquierda. Suena tremendamente feliz y satisfecho; adopta una sonrisa demasiado grande para su cara, mueve su mano con el bicho de forma repetida, y Miyuki se confunde ante la escena. Los tonos bermejos teñidos de violeta oscuro del cielo le dan un toque perfecto al entusiasmo de Sawamura —aunque cree que el amarillo oro sería más conveniente para él—, acompañado del verde y café del árbol, cuna de escarabajos mutantes. Es una personificación de la simplicidad de Sawamura, creada gracias a la naturaleza en la que se halla enjaulado libremente.

Miyuki sale de su ensoñación cuando Sawamura se le acerca sacudiendo vehemente el bicho en su dirección.

—¡Míralo! —dice entre risas ganadas de sí mismas.

—_¡Hasta crees! _—Miyuki se aleja, bruscamente. Quién imaginaría que Miyuki Kazuya le temería a los insectos.

Sonríe, de todos modos; con una diversión pura.

La felicidad de Sawamura es contagiosa, quiere pensar. Y tal vez no sea tan malo ver a un Sawamura feliz con sus bichos raros, o ser parte de sus juegos infantiles con ellos —o _escaparse_ de ellos—.

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia se me ocurrió desde que me enteré de que uno de los hobbies de Sawamura era cazar escarabajos. Y está escrita en presente, lo que es inusual para mí. Fue divertido... imaginarme a Miyuki teniéndole miedo a un escarabajo. (Ya saben, es todo un city boy)<br>_

_En fin, habrán diferentes parejas en cada capítulo (los que no serán muy largos, como este). Quizás el MiyuSawa se repita, porque es OTP. _

_¡Gracias por leer! Y recuerden que los reviews son gratis. _


	2. II

**Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace es de Terajima Yuuji, no mío. **

* * *

><p><em>Esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió cuando leía el manga de AoD (Ya no recuerdo el capítulo, pero no hay spoilers). Puede que haya exagerado la relación de Kanemaru y Toujou (admito que la idealicé muy a mi manera), y seguramente hay OoC por parte de Toujou. Aunque es súper cortita, no creo que haya demasiado. <em>

* * *

><p>II<p>

* * *

><p>A Kanemaru Shinji le gusta <em>lucirse.<em>

Amigo del barullo, ansiando ser el centro de atención, si este lo implica como la estrella del _show_. Aplicándose, mayormente, al béisbol.

Es divertido ser amigo (_¿o mejor amigo?_) de alguien como Shinji. Desde que lo conoce ha sabido siempre de su actitud ruda —a las situaciones que lo requieren—, hostil y hasta soez; siendo ello una carcasa superficial creída fácilmente por las personas que ven sin _observar_ las razones ocultas tras el accionar de Shinji; en el trasfondo, existe un pequeño hueco de los porqué y para qué, flotando en un aire de solidaridad y gentileza que ni el mismo rubio sabe que posee a caudales llenos.

A Toujou le gusta que sea de tal forma; por eso, se dice, se siente orgulloso de la cercanía que comparten. Sus afilados sentidos y habilidad para leer la mente de otros jamás fue más útil que para el béisbol y su relación con Shinji.

A pesar de que no fue hasta su segundo año en Seidou que logró, por fin, unirse al equipo regular; acompañado, felizmente, por el que sería su compañero desde la escuela media hacia sus nimios y monótonos primeros pasos en el Instituto, iniciando poco tiempo después su esforzado camino como jardinero, luego de notar la realidad del dificultoso mundo del béisbol.

Toujou no era como su mejor amigo; eso lo tenía asimilado antes que Shinji comenzase a fulgurar imperceptibles rayos de habilidad —nada parecido al monstruoso Furuya o el increíble Sawamura; sino que a paso _lento_— para después adaptarse al primer equipo y demostrar la clase de hombre que era. Él era una sombra invisible al lado de su amigo —el enérgico y rudo— del dúo amistoso que formaban.

Sin embargo, es otro motivo el que le mantiene cerca del rubio; la intrigante aura que emerge en momentos cruciales, en los cuales cree: "esta es mi oportunidad". Su postura es firme, agresiva y un poco imprudente, se atrevería a destacar Toujou. Las cejas forman un puente, casi aunándose en el medio de la frente, la nariz se arruga, la boca se encuentra entreabierta y Shinji susurra un extracto del coro de su canción preferida —Toujou sabe que lo hace para entrar en calor y concentrarse—, mientras impone una declaración de guerra que el intrépido pitcher acepta, malicioso; formándose así una contienda de poderes entre el bateador demasiado cerca del plato y el pitcher que no teme responder, audaz.

—_Hide._

Una voz familiar le llama, utilizando el apodo confianzudo que sólo una persona ocupa para él. (No por nada han estado juntos por más de tres años.)

Su voz es tranquila, dejando entrever que está de buen humor cuando una media sonrisa surca su rostro. Aun así…, Toujou piensa que aquella es la personificación calma del estado eufórico de Shinji en la caja de bateo, atrayendo al público de las gradas hacia sí, que murmura asombrado mientras se limitan a mirar; Toujou como uno de los afectados de la tormenta con nombre y apellido, y que conoce como la palma de su mano.

—Vamos a comer.

Es una petición de amigo a amigo, que luce más como orden —aunque sigue siendo banal e irrelevante—, pero a Toujou el tono de voz relajado del rubio le chorrea sonidos de reto, incitándole a un desafío sumamente importante, cuando en realidad es sólo un ofrecimiento para comer arroz con curry juntos, y asunto resuelto.

Toujou pestañea repetidas veces. Shinji le deja atrás, sin esperar su aprobación, porque sabe que Hideaki le seguirá sin dudar. Y así es; el de sonrisa amable le alcanza, dirigiéndose al comedor de Seidou, sin poder evitar pensar que a Shinji le gusta lucirse.

Incluso si eso significa que lo hace hasta para las cosas más triviales; como cenar.

* * *

><p><em>Esta pareja me gusta, aunque no como yaoi (igual...). Me gusta la amistad que tienen. Por cierto, me inventé lo del sobrenombre de Kanemaru hacia Toujou (se me hizo tierno, y recordé a Hide de TG). Yo que me pensaba que por pesado Kanemaru no tenía amigos, pero luego me di cuenta que él no es Miyuki ni Kuramochi. <em>

_No tengo idea de qué escribir para el próximo capítulo, así que si alguien se anima, puede darme un tema y una pareja, que yo con gusto la acepto (aunque hay excepciones, soy quisquillosa e_e)._

_¡Saludos! _


	3. III

**Disclaimer: Daiya no Ace no es mío; sí lo es de Terajima Yuuji. El Kuramochi blando y que no se puede resistir a Miyuki, tampoco es mío. Miyuki sí. **

* * *

><p>III.<p>

* * *

><p>El sudor en su frente cada vez caía con más regularidad a medida que el tiempo pasaba y la práctica llegaba a su fin. Le nublaba la vista a ratos, molestándolo a más no poder; teniendo que llevarse una mano a los párpados y limpiárselos. Y aun así, la sensación que le quedaba no era grata. Calurosa, densa y pegajosa. La misma se expandía por todo su cuerpo, incomodándolo.<p>

Quería ducharse cuanto antes y descansar en su habitación.

—_Eeeeh_… —Pero, al parecer, su queridísimo compañero de equipo y de clase (Dios lo salve) pensaba de otra manera; Miyuki (_¿quién más, si no?_) se aferró por detrás de Kuramochi como una lapa, colocando sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros, haciéndole detener.

El enojo se incrementó de cero a mil en una facción de segundos y suspirando con desaprobación, miró de reojo al castaño.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Estoy tomando un _paseo_, ya que irás a los dormitorios y mis piernas duelen por la práctica —Miyuki respondió simplón y con una sonrisa traviesa. Tenía el rostro sucio, como para hacer un chiste de ello. Pero Kuramochi debía estar igual, así que no podía burlarse.

En su lugar, su expresión se volvió severa por un momento y gruñó en frustración rato después.

—¿Y te crees que a mí no? ¡Suéltame ya!

—¿Es necesario…? —Miyuki suspiró quedo, para luego soltarle y caer dramáticamente al suelo. Esperando que su queridísimo compañero se rindiera y accediese a su infantil petición—. ¡No puedo caminar más! —Asió uno de los tobillos de Kuramochi.

El de cabellos verdes rodó los ojos ligeramente mientras se encontró atontado por la _astuta _maniobra de Miyuki. Pronto, dejó escapar un (otro) suspiro de derrota.

—Tan molesto como siempre, ¿no, Miyuki?

Bajó su vista y el castaño le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa oh-qué-encantadora-para-provenir-de-mí, y gruñó irritado cuando dijo lo siguiente:

—¡Sólo por esta vez, ¿me oyes?!

.

* * *

><p><em>Como ya me estaba demorando horrores en actualizar, pensé que lo mejor sería traer un capítulo largo. Lo que claramente no resultó. De todos modos, m<em>_e moría por hacer un Miyukura piola y un estado en facebook me ayudó. _

_Es curioso que el título del fic sea "Juntos, pero no revueltos" y ya tenga MiyuSawa y MiyuKura, ¿a que sí? Y que en realidad no haya habido nada de romance en los primeros tres capítulos, y aun así los catalogue por "parejas". __Los misterios de la vida._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
